The Calculation
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: /It called our calculation perfect love./ Will/Terri


**A/N: Thanks to Permanent Rose, for the awesome Werri song, "The Calculation" by Regina Spektor!**

**Hope you enjoy, guys. :)  
**

* * *

"Will, stop it! That _doesn't _go there," Terri growled, smacking her husband's hand.

Well, he would be her husband, again, soon enough. Lately, it had just been a matter of deciding how they wanted to go about it. They had been divorced for less than a year, and had never stopped loving each other during that time, anyway. Terri had hardly wanted to justify their separation with an actual wedding—she just wanted to make things official, once more. But Will insisted that after everything they had overcome in the past year, they deserved a small ceremony with just their close friends and family. She had to admit, a romantic evening like that would be the perfect fresh start.

"No—William! If you keep trying to force it, you're going to wind up breaking it. Now, knock it off." She grabbed the puzzle piece from him, saving it for later, since he was obviously incapable of finding the appropriate place for it.

Will frowned and crossed his arms, muttering something about his recent lack of creativity. Terri couldn't help but softly smile at him, while he was still looking down, with burrowed eyebrows. Anyone would have to swoon at his adorable pout.

She got up and grabbed his shoulder, in order to lean down and place a kiss on his head. "How long until work?"

"I should probably leave in a half hour," he said, reaching for her hand, to pull himself up.

"okay, let's go have breakfast." She laced her fingers in his, leading them both out of the craft room.

They had taken to waking up much earlier than necessary—for Terri, especially, when she wasn't working a morning shift. Once she moved back, they both started sleeping better, at night. And they found that a relaxing morning with each other beat out a hurried one, with their interaction starting and ending with a quick peck.

"Waffles or pancakes?" she asked, pulling out the universal batter. Terri could never understand how two things made from the same ingredients could possible taste so different. But she had never been much of a cook. Neither had Will, really, which was why they usually assisted each other—when they didn't order take-out, of course.

"Waffles," he answered, in a low voice, dragging out the word. "The iron does all the work, so I can pay more attention to you…"

Will backed her up against the counter, grinding his hips against hers. He brushed her hair back, holding the side of her face as their lips moved over one another's. Terri wrapped her arms around his neck, before pulling back, slowly, and resting her head against his chest.

"We should probably at least get it started, don't you think?" she whispered, softly, while playing with the bottom of his curly hair. It was unbelievable how happy she was with him, and how much she had missed him, when they were apart, despite always knowing their love would prevail.

They kissed while the waffle iron heated up. And as soon as the batter was poured. By the time the machine was beeping, Will's shirt was off, and Terri was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Will pulled away, panting heavily, and Terri licked her slightly swollen lips.

"Baby, would you set the table, so I can go get dressed?" he asked, helping Terri jump down from the counter.

"Of course. Hurry, so it doesn't get cold." She placed a kiss on his cheek and playfully smacked him on the behind as he walked away.

Terri took out two plates and two cups, setting them down on at their small kitchen nook—it was cozier, for something small, like a quick breakfast.

They talked about getting a new house, in the future. It wasn't plausible, yet, which Terri was now accepting. Still, it was a nice goal for the two of them to work towards, together.

She pulled the waffle out, and separated the four individual circles. They splurged on an iron with four compartments, because trying to keep one warm, while making the other would probably just end in disaster.

She was pouring orange juice into each of their glasses, when Will returned to the kitchen. "Hey hon, can you grab the syrup, while you're over there?"

"Sure thing, babe," he said, grabbing the syrup out of the cupboard and tossing it in his hand, as he walked over to the table.

They sat close together, rather than on opposite corners. Terri's leg casually hooked itself around the back of Will's calf. They were drawn to each other, just like the always had been, only now, it was even greater.

As much as she hated it, the divorce had been a small blessing in disguise. They had been together for over fifteen years, and had now proven that they could overcome anything. Now, they were absolutely certain they would be together for the rest of their lives.

It was quiet and relaxing; a nice end to their morning. Terri rested her head against Will's shoulder, while he finished. They both grabbed their dishes, and put them in the dishwasher.

"So, what are you doing to do with your day off?" Will asked, while putting on his jacket and grabbing his briefcase.

"I don't know." Terri shrugged. "Maybe work on that puzzle some more, since you obviously can't figure it out," she teased.

He chuckled. "Alright, babe, I gotta go. I'll be thinking of you." He leaned down to give her one last quick kiss, leaving her smiling.

She didn't really need the puzzle, when she could think of him, too.

XXX

Terri sighed, gruffly, glancing at the time. Will said he was going to be working late, due to glee nonsense, but this was ridiculous. It was already seven o' clock, and the Chinese take-out had arrived a half hour ago.

She was just about to move the containers into the fridge, when she heard the door open.

"Finally!" she declared, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry I'm late, baby. I had to take care of something."

"Like…?" Terri was more curious, than anything. She remembered practicing until midnight, with the Cheerios, but Will never stayed past dinner time, with the glee club.

Will smirked at her. "Dinner's getting cold, Terri."

"Will, come on!" she whined, knowing he had avoided her question on purpose.

Will looked at her so passionately, she wasn't sure what to make of it. He ran his hand down the side of her face, gently stroking it.

He reached into his pocket with one hand, and grabbed her hand with the other, placing the item in her palm.

"W-What's this?" she asked, quietly, glancing at the little black box in her hand, and then back up at him.

"I know you don't want to make a big ordeal of the wedding procedures…" he said, and she melted at the sound of the happiness in his voice. "But I really wanted to get you this. I spent weeks, trying to find the perfect one…"

"But… but we started wearing our rings again, months ago," she said, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. That became impossible, once she opened up the box.

The ring was mostly silver, with tiny diamonds clustered on the sides. In the middle were three gold circles, each holding a larger diamond. "Oh, _Will_…" she gasped, watching it sparkle in front of her eyes.

"I don't really care what rings you wear, if any, Terri… I just want you to have it. I wanted you to have a new ring. One that not only represents how much I loved you when I gave you the first one, but how much I love you _now_."

She noticed the inscription. _'Eternal love.' _"It is absolutely perfect… I'll wear it forever." _For an eternity. _Her voice was barely able to form anything above a whisper. She managed to slip it on her shaky fingers.

"It took a little while… But, I had to find the perfect fit for _you_. Because you're _my _perfect fit." He stared into her eyes with a more meaningful look than she had ever seen.

"I love you so much," she said in a soft, hurried voice, as if she could not get the words out soon—or often—enough. Terri shut her eyes, and pressed her lips against his, as tight as she could possibly manage, only pulling away once she desperately need the breath.

XXX

They finished the puzzle that night, without a single struggle to fit each piece in its place.


End file.
